


i like seeing you smile everyday

by zelophobia (agateophobia)



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, i love writing from a kid's pov, its just some kiddos, mild homophobia, they're so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/zelophobia
Summary: In which Helen and Caroline notice interesting things between PT and Philip. Stylised like a 5+1 but really not because I can’t write them for the life of me.





	i like seeing you smile everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confirmed Bachelor, Philip Carlyle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925580) by [Impossibly_Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy). 



> it pained me to write the word ‘daddy’ when I was first writing, rip me

1. 

The first thing that Helen noticed was that Daddy was happier. It was easy to tell his emotions; if he was sad then everyone felt sad, but if he was happy then everyone felt happy. And now Daddy always had a smile on his face. Helen had no idea why but she was glad that he was happy. The simple fact that he was happier didn’t affect her but Caroline wanted to know more.

“Helen… Helen… Helen… Hele-” Caroline said. It was late at night and Mummy just put them to bed.

“What?”

“Do you know why Daddy is happier?” Caroline asked.

Helen shook her head. “No.”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Not really. If Daddy is happy then Daddy is happy.” It sounded like a pretty good reason to Helen but apparently, it wasn’t enough for Caroline.

“When we lived in our old home, the really _old_ home, Daddy was happy but not like this. When he created the circus, he was happier but still not like this. When he met Philip, he was happy, very happy, but it doesn’t feel like this. When he met that singing lady, he was happy but also not. When he returned home and the circus burned down, he was sad. When the circus started again, he was happy but I caught him cryin-

“He was crying!” Helen interrupted. This was news to her. She thought that the circus made Daddy happy.

“The circus makes Daddy happy but I think something else made Daddy sad. Anyways, a few days ago something must have happened because Daddy is now very happy. Happier than he’s ever been and I want to know why,” Caroline said.

“Won’t he just tell us when he wants to,” Helen replied. “I don’t think it’s right for us to just go through something so… so…”

“Personal?”

“Yeah.”

Caroline nodded. “Daddy is very easy to read. Whenever he’s happy I know why and whenever he’s sad I know why and I try to help me. But this new thing is annoying me. I want to know.”

“Alright, you can go find out and I’ll wait for Daddy to tell us, it’s good to wait.”

“I know, but I want to know,” Caroline said.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Helen turned away from Caroline and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long to fall asleep.

 

2. 

The doorbell rang and caused the attention of Helen and Caroline, who looked at it. A butler opened the door and they spotted Philip. The two girls ran up to him and gave Philip a huge hug.

“Hey Caroline and Helen, how are you two?” he asked.

“Good!”

Before Philip could continue Caroline interrupted him. “Are you here for Daddy?”

Philip went red and the girls giggled at his reaction. He joined in their laughter.

“I actually am. Would you happen to know where he is?”

Caroline was silent so Helen supplied his answer.

“Daddy’s with Mummy upstairs. I bet they’ll be happy to see you thoug-”

“Why do you need him?” Caroline asked.

Philip stuttered through his answer. “I-I need t-to see your... father-”

“Okay! You don’t need to stutter,” Helen said. It was funny to tease him but Philip didn’t need to be embarrassed to see Daddy. They were both partners in the circus anyways, they saw each other all the time. “I bet you need to talk about the boring parts of running the circus.”

Philip smiled. “Of cause when running a business, it’s still important to talk about the _boring_ stuff. So how about I send your mummy down and I’ll talk to your daddy and then I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Helen smiled and looked over at Caroline, who had her eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, have fun talking about _boring stuff_ ,” Helen said, giggling, and dragged Caroline away from Philip to their pillow fort. Philip smiled and headed upstairs.

 

3. 

Only a few days passed when Philip appeared at their house again. Just like before he was also greeted by the two girls. However, there was someone else waiting for him.

Helen turned around and spotted Daddy, who had his full attention on Philip. Helen looked back at Philip and saw he also was staring at Daddy. Daddy and Philip also had very fancy clothes.

“Are you ready, Phil?” Daddy asked.

“Very.”

The two adults turned to Helen and Caroline and smiled.

“We’re going out, see you later- tonight!” Daddy said before looking back at Philip. He grabbed Philip’s hand and they left the house. Helen and Caroline stared at each other for a moment before rushing to the window. From this angle, Helen could see that they were still holding hands and walking with such energy that Helen felt confused. What was so exciting that Daddy and Philip were basically skipping?

“What just happened?” Helen asked. Her eyes were still glued to the window.

“I… I don’t know,” Caroline said.

 

Helen and Caroline were staring at the window so much that Mummy had to drag them away for dinner. It made complete sense that Daddy’s chair was empty but it still reminded Helen of the time that Daddy went away with the singing lady and everyone was sad. A butler pulled out the rest of the food and everyone started eating.

Helen could feel that Caroline had a question so after a few minutes of silence Helen nudged her older sister.

“What?” Caroline whispered.

“Go ask your question,” Helen replied. Caroline sighed and looked over to Mummy.

“Where’s Daddy?”

Mummy stopped eating her food and smiled at both Caroline and Helen.

“He’s having dinner with Philip. You don’t have to worry about them, they’re happy.”

Helen was satisfied with that answer and turned back to her food, nudging Caroline so she didn’t continue asking questions. Because of that, Helen could feel Caroline’s glare on her but Helen continued eating, yet Helen couldn’t keep her smile off her face.

“…Darling,” Grandpa said. “Why is Phineas having dinner with _that man_ instead of with _his family_? Aren’t we important?” There was an edge to his voice that Helen didn’t like.

A pause.

“Because ‘that man’ is also important to Phineas,” Mummy replied. She still had a smile on her face as she defended Daddy. “And anyway, he’s a grown man, he’s allowed to do whatever he wants.”

And with that, everyone continued eating.

 

Dinner finished half an hour ago when the door opened and Daddy appeared in the doorway, along with Philip.

“Daddy! Philip!”

Helen and Caroline rushed over and gave them huge hugs. By the time the girls let go of them, Mummy came downstairs. Mummy walked up to Daddy and hugged him before hugging Philip.

“I’m so glad you guys are finally here, I didn’t know how much longer Caroline and Helen could stare at the window?”

Daddy laughed and Philip smiled.

“They must have gotten their determination from me,” Daddy said.

Just now, Helen noticed how close Daddy and Philip were. Daddy had his arm around Philip’s shoulders and Philip had his arm around Daddy’s waist. Philip’s face was red and Daddy had a constant smile. Philip was also resting his head on Daddy’s shoulder.

“Anyways, now that you’ve seen your father, I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Mummy said. Helen and Caroline reluctantly nodded and gave the guys a tight hug before walking up the stairs. Mummy stayed downstairs.

Caroline opened her mouth just as Helen ran into someone. She looked up to see Grandpa.

“…I’m sorry…” Helen muttered. Grandpa wasn’t bothered by that and instead had another thought on his mind.

“Do you know about your father and that other man downstairs?” Grandpa asked. Helen was confused so she shook her head.

“Good. It is wise that you two do not know what happens between them.”

“What do you mean? Philip makes Daddy happy,” Caroline said.

“It’s not worth his happiness.”

And on that note, Grandpa left the two girls alone.

 

4. 

Helen tossed and turned all night but she could not fall asleep. She knew that good sleep was important for school the next day but with all the drama of Daddy, Mummy, Philip, and Grandpa that occupied her mind and the nagging reminder to sleep when she really couldn’t, made that task near impossible.

Helen opened her eyes and took a deep breath before focusing her attention on her older sister. Deep asleep.

 _Okay, she’s asleep. Good,_  Helen thought. Without a sound, Helen got up from her bed - taking her teddy bear with her - and stepped out of the room. Helen found herself in a hallway where giant windows showed the outside. She crawled to a window and stared at the garden below. There was not a sound outside and the garden was still with sleep.

Helen yawned.

The moonlight shone over the garden and brought peace over it and calmed Helen’s thoughts. Her eyes drooped. Deciding that she was sleepy enough to try going to bed, Helen stepped away from the window and heard a sound, breaking the silence. It was Mummy.

The thought of sleeping abandoned Helen because of her curiosity to hear Mummy’s voice. As sneaky as she could be, Helen approached Mummy and Daddy’s bedroom. The light was still on and there was a faint rustling sound as if they were getting ready for bed.

“Your father is the problem. I bet he wants the children to know that it’s bad- but it’s not bad, is it…?” Daddy said.

Mummy interrupted him. “You’ve always ignored my father, it shouldn’t be a problem now. And you know he’s trying to find an excuse for why our marriage will fall apart. That will never happen, everything new and exciting just makes me love you, even more, Phin, don’t forget that.”

“Even Phil?”

“Even him,” Mummy answered. “Are you happy?”

“What does that have to d-”

“Are _you_ happy?”

There was a pause.

“Yes… Yes, I am happy,” Daddy said.

“Is Philip happy?”

“Yes.”

“Are both you and Philip happy? Is the arrangement working?”

“We’re happy- very happy. And this arrangement is very much working.”

There was a pause, and this time it was longer.

“Good. Because if you are happy then I am happy,” Mummy said.

“Really?! Is that it?” Daddy cried.

“Phin, seeing you smile every day and knowing that you are getting so much love makes me so very happy. And that is all I need. So, ignore my father because our happiness is enough.”

Helen couldn’t help but smile at Mummy’s words, and she knew that Daddy would also be smiling. That was enough for her to go to bed with a smile and eased thoughts.

 

5.

Helen managed to go through school without getting sleepy until around lunchtime. This was also the time that she was informed of the rumour that had been floating around the school. Helen’s energy had been fully spent on learning and staying awake that she didn’t notice what the rumour was about. But now that she wasn’t focused on learning and being awake it was easier to take notice of it. Or more like allowing other people to inform for of it.

“Did you hear the rumour that someone saw two guys kissing?” a girl at the table asked. Helen looked up from her food in confusion.

“Well, I heard that someone was going out for dinner and apparently he or she saw two guys kissing by a restaurant. I mean how gross is that! Two guys can’t kiss only a guy and a girl- or at least that’s what my mummy sa-”

“Wait! I heard that one of the guys was P.T. Barnum, the guy who runs the circus. My daddy says that the circus is full of ‘freaks’ and my mummy says that when two guys or girls kiss they are freaks. Wouldn’t that make Barnum a freak?”

 _The circus isn’t full of freaks,_ Helen thought. _The circus is full of fun with singing and dancing. And Daddy isn’t a freak, he’s the best daddy in the world. Their mummies and daddies are freaks!_

“Our mummies and daddies are always right so that must be right.”

Helen frowned. They were making fun of Daddy and calling him a freak. Is this what Caroline experienced?

“Wait! Helen, isn’t your daddy P.T. Barnum?” someone asked. Helen looked up to see a guy she didn’t recognise. However, his face looked kind so she confirmed his question.

“What do you think of your daddy kissing other guys?”

Helen couldn’t imagine Daddy kissing other guys. Until she realised that she could imagine Daddy kissing Philip. They were so close and Daddy was happy and people kissed people when they were happy, or at least that’s what she assumed. The rumour must have been about Daddy and Philip.

“...My daddy is happy so I don’t care,” Helen said.

“So, it is true!”

Helen felt like hiding under the table. She had no idea if anything was true as all these accusations just kept filling up Helen’s mind.

“Wait! Helen, you have a mummy and a daddy. Doesn’t that mean your daddy is cheating on your mummy?”

There was finally silence but for something that Helen didn’t want. She couldn’t stand all the eyes that stared at her. She felt cornered and unprotected.

“I-i- I’m gonna… g-go…” Helen muttered and sat up from the table, leaving. She ended up tripping over her own feet. Some giggles followed.

Helen felt humiliated. She wanted to cry.

Somehow her feet took control and before she knew, Helen was running through the hallways and outside. She continued running until she reached a tree. As quickly as she could, Helen hurried up the tree and stayed there, out of breath and close to tears.

“B-breathe.”

As Helen was recovering, her mind sorted through all the information about Daddy and Philip. They kissed, that wasn’t much of a surprise. So that meant that Daddy was cheating on Mummy. But Mummy was very happy for Daddy and Daddy was very happy and everyone was very happy. But when people are cheating, they not happy. Or at least that’s when Helen thought.

“They must not be cheating then…”

 

+1.

Helen was in another pillow fort with her sister, but this time they weren't playing.

“Did you hear the rumours?” Caroline asked. Helen swallowed and nodded.

“Th-they were a-accusing Daddy of being a f-freak and ch-cheating o-on Mummy.”

Caroline stared at Helen, anger flashing in her eyes, but Helen knew it was directed at the gossipers and not at herself.

“Who said that!?”

“Just s-some random people. I was having l-lunch with them,” Helen said.

“I am going to k-kick them so hard they don’t know what hit them!” Caroline cried. “Wait, are you okay?”

Helen nodded, but she couldn’t help her head dropping.

“I-I just feel so awful hearing those awful words about Daddy and Philip. They’re not awful, what they do is not awful. Why do people say that they’re awful?”

Caroline put her hand around Helen.

“It’s okay. These people are awful, not us. Daddy told me that we’re just ahead of everyone. People are scared of the unknown and so they defend their nasty selves with awful words and actions. But by calling us awful that doesn’t mean we actually are, the name-callers are. You have done nothing wrong. Daddy and Philip, and the circus are not awful but the people who call it awful.”

Helen felt the corners of her mouth raised into a smile, and she felt better.

“Good. I didn’t believe that Daddy was cheating on Mummy anyways. Mummy told Daddy that she was very happy with him and glad he was getting a lot of love.

“Wait, when did Mummy tell Daddy?”

Helen smiled. “It was late at night- I probably wasn’t suppose to hear but I couldn’t sleep-”

Caroline nodded and opened her mouth when the door to the pillow fort opened and they saw Anne’s face.

“Found them,” she said and the two girls jumped back before running up to Anne. They gave her a huge hug. Over Anne’s shoulders, they could also see Philip hovering over them.

“What are you guys doing here?” Caroline asked.

“We actually need to talk to you two,” Anne said.

“Why?”

“I think you two need an explanation,” Philip said. “Where’s your father and mother?”

“Upstairs, I think.”

Anne looked at Philip and that signalled him to run up the stairs. They all chuckled at his enthusiastic running.

“…So, what are you going to, uh… talk about?” Helen asked.

“I’ll let you know when we are all together.” Anne smiled. Helen turned to Caroline and shrugged. When Helen looked up, she saw Mummy, Daddy, and Philip coming down the stairs. She noticed that Daddy and Philip were holding hands.

“What’s this?” Caroline asked. Mummy gestured for Helen and Caroline to take a seat while the adults sat in front of them.

“So… how do I start this…?” Philip asked.

“Philip and I are in a relationship like I am with your mother,” Daddy said.

There was a pause. The whole room was tense with what Helen and Caroline’s reaction would be.

Helen released her breath, looking over at her sister.

“Oh, thank goodness it’s not horrible news,” Caroline muttered.

Helen smiled. “Yeah. I was expecting something much worse. This isn’t even news, really.”

The look on the adults’ faces made the girls burst out laughing. Their laughter was so contagious that soon everyone in the room was laughing.

“H-how did you know?” Mummy asked.

“Well, first we realised how happy Daddy has been. Then Philip kept coming over. Then we saw how close Daddy and Philip were. Then I overhead Mummy telling Daddy that she was happy that Daddy was getting so much love. And finally, I heard a rumour that two guys were kissing and realised it was Daddy and Philip,” Helen said. “So no, this really wasn’t a surprise.”

Anne turned to Philip and whispered something in his ear before he whispered it into Daddy’s ear. Helen completely expected Daddy to whisper it into Mummy’s ear but unfortunately, it didn’t happen.

“Our whole-” Daddy gestured to all the adults that were squashed on the couch. “-relationship is a bit complicated. Uh, your mother and I love each other a lot. I also really love Philip. He also really loves Anne. Anne and I are good friends but not together. The same goes for Philip and your mother.”

Helen had to think about it and piece together their relationship. Caroline did the same.

“…So, Mummy and Daddy are together. Daddy and Philip are together. Philip and Anne are together. All at the same time,” Caroline said.

“That’s correct-”

“Can I call you Uncle Philip and Aunt Anne?” Helen butted in. Anne smiled.

“Absolutely.”

Helen smiled a super cheery smile. With all the love that was in this room, it was enough for Helen to be eased about her worries and awful words from others. In this safe little bubble, nothing could hurt them. 


End file.
